


What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom

by Rory



Series: Two Worlds [1]
Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set sometime during Celine's story arc, killing time by having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: Walter kept thinking that there was nothing wrong with that, they both were adults who consciously agreed to sexual intercourse to let off some steam after the recent troubles caused by the 2nd Herrscher.He didn’t mind that they were officially enemies who rarely agreed. But Walter did not expect Otto, of all the people, to offer something like that, to relax and kill time while the countermeasures for Celine got readied.





	What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a enemies-to-lovers, more like enemies-who-have-a-truce-so-they-take-advantage-of-that-to-have-sex.  
> Shameless PWP, Walter's pov. Not the crackiest ship I've even seen, but the crackiest I've ever tried to write.  
> Enjoy~

Walter flinched when Otto slammed him against the wall, the blond’s mouth covering him in a heated kiss.  
Smiling against the other’s lips, Walter tightened his grip on Otto’s shoulders and successfully managed to revert the position, effectively trapping Otto between him and the wall.

 

Walter kept thinking that there was nothing wrong with that, they both were adults who consciously agreed to sexual intercourse to let off some steam after the recent troubles caused by the 2nd Herrscher.

He didn’t mind that they were officially enemies who rarely agreed. But Walter did not expect Otto, of all the people, to offer something like that, to relax and kill time while the countermeasures for Celine got readied.

 

But now Otto the Overseer, the Bishop of Schicksal, was frantically grinding agaist him, lips still pressed against his. He was so forceful, biting hard enough to draw blood, that Walter was under the impression of having trapped a vicious beast. He would have never imagined that, under that cold facade of his, Otto hid so many pent up emotions.

 

Walter interrupted the kiss, to better gain access to the other’s shirt buttons; their coats had been both discarded to the floor some time before, and now only a thin layer of cloth each separated their skin.

Soon enough the buttons were all undone, so Walter pulled the shirt out of the trousers and threw it to keep company to the coats, at the same time pulling away the ribbon holding Otto’s hair.

 

Walter was mesmerized. Otto’s skin was pale and soft at the touch, perfectly framed by those long blond hair, and Walter couldn’t stop himself from running his hands over his pectorals, on his sides, feeling every rib, every muscle hidden under the surface.

 

He always thought Otto was a handsome man. Had things been different, maybe they could’ve even dated.

But too many differences stood between them, so many that Walter couldn’t really picture himself together with the man in front of him.

But tonight, just for tonight he could pretend they weren’t who they were, and enjoy themselves. Beside, it was nice to let got of stress and indulging in physical activity that didn’t involve him fighting with his Herrscher powers.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

Otto teased him, a mischievous smirk curving his lips still slightly painted with Walter’s blood.

 

“But maybe I want to see too…”

 

Otto proceed to unbutton Walter’s shirt as fast as he could, but could not remove it when Walter slammed again his lips against Otto’s, one hand on the small of his back pushing their bodies together, the other fisted into Otto’s hair to keep him in place. Otto’s lips tasted of blood, his blood, but Walter couldn’t bring himself to care. That man’s eyes were cold as iron, so his lips tasting of blood was only fitting.

 

Soon enough, Walter’s hand snuck from his back to his front, trying to unbutton Otto’s trousers without breaking the kiss. He could feel the other’s breath, laboured from excitement, warming his skin as he forcefully breathed though his nose.

But was Walter who was forced to break the kiss when Otto’s leg pushed between his, pleasurably stroking his erection and earning a moan from Walter’s lips. But he retailated immediately, inserting a hand into Otto’s trousers and palming the other’s own erection through the fabric of the boxers.

 

It was Otto’s turn to moan, his hands finding their way under Walter’s unbuttoned shirt and onto his back. His nails digging in the skin, but even that pain sent a jolt of pleasure through Walter’s body.

 

God, he was so lost.

 

The good thing, judging by his eyes half lidded with excitement and pleasure, was that Otto seemed in the same situation.

 

Finally, Walter let go of Otto’s head to unbutton his own trousers. He was almost done when Otto took advantage of his distraction and moved forward, his teeth finding their spot on Walter’s neck.

 

He bit down.

 

Hard.

 

Walter yelped and tried to move back, but Otto’s nails were still painfully digged into his back - surely there would be marks in the morning.

 

He let himself being manhandled, Otto biting and sucking a bruise, then proceeding with little bites and kisses up to find Walter’s mouth again.

Walter stopped him there.

 

“Behave”

 

“Is this all you’ve got?”

 

Walter’s eyes hardened as he got hold of Otto’s lips once more.

This time ot was Walter’s turn to bite, and it was Otto’s the blood he was tasting now.

 

“Is it roughness that you want?”

 

His eyes were stone cold, hands harshly gripping Otto’s shoulders.

What a sight, from Otto’s perspective, that sent a spark of excitement down his spine.

Otto didn’t answer, he simply smiled, sensually licking the cut on his lips to clean up the blood.

 

Walter lowered his eyes “Then rough you will get”

 

His hands quickly made Otto spun around and pushed him onto the wall, earning a soft grunt from the blond man.

 

“Stay there”

 

Walter lowered both Otto’s trousers and boxers, freeing his erection.

 

“And don’t touch yourself” he added, and Otto reluctantly put his hand back next to his head, fingertips tentatively gripping on the plain wall.

 

Walter pulled at Otto’s hips, making his back curve, chest pressed against the cold wall and ass up in the air. Walter gripped at both his asscheeks, soft and perfectly rounded, albeit small, without a hint of fat. He knew Otto had a nice ass.

 

Walter fumbled in one of his trousers’ pocket, and retrieved a small bottle of lube Otto had given him before they started. He poured some on his hand and pressed his index finger against Otto’s entrance.

Otto shivered and moved his ass backwards, but Walter simply kept his finger there without actually entering him.

 

“Oh, c'mon…” Moaned Otto, starting to turn around.

 

His other hand, once the lube was safe back into his pocket, was forcefully pressed against Otto’s back, slamming him forward and against the wall again, knocking his breath out.

 

“I’m pretty sure I told you to stay. Maybe you don’t deserve what I was going to do”

 

Otto stayed completely still when Walter removed his hand from his back, and when he moved it to caress his thighs, teasing him but never actually touching his erection.

 

Otto’s breathing was fast, but he remained still despite all that teasing. But he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips and the trembling of his body when finally Walter pressed a finger inside him.

  
It didn’t took long before another finger joined the first. Walter’s work was fast but thorough, because despite all the grudge they held against each other, he was not the type to retailate during sex.

  
Apparently, Walter’s rough treatment was just what Otto wanted, leaving him in a panting mess. Walter’s free hand grabbed a fistful of golden hair, yanking his partner’s head backwards.

 

Otto groaned in protest, but didn’t add anything more when Walter started sucking and biting, leaving small bruises on Otto’s tensed neck. He purposefully left them high enough to be visible even from a high collar shirt.

 

Soon, he was scissored enough to Walter’s satisfaction, who let go of the hair and removed his fingers, Otto whining at the loss.

Suddenly, Walter knelt, spreading he other man’s buttcheeks, thumbs’ nails digging in the soft flesh as he pressed his tongue into Otto’s entrance.

  
Otto let out a high-pitched moan. He could barely breathe, the air he inhaled seemed not enough for his lungs, and his head started to feel dizzy.  
But as quickly as it started, the pleasure ended and Walter stood up, wiping the leftover lube from his face.

  
“That was… amazing…” complimented Otto in between breaths.

  
The sight before Walter was quite something.

  
Otto stood there, panting from pleasure, ass up and ready for him, his long hair only barely covering his white back.  
He couldn’t resist. Walter planted one hand on the other’s back slowly dragging it downwards, nails leaving five red stripes, a sharp contrast on that pale skin. That elicited another groan from Otto.

  
He retrieved the lube, finally giving his erection the attentions it longed for. Once it was properly lubed up, Walter pressed it against Otto, and entered him.  
Otto groaned again, this time from both pleasure and pain. Luckily for him, Walter was a considerate sex partner, waiting for him to adjust – he wasn’t enormous but he was well above average.

  
As soon as he noticed his partner relaxing, Walter gripped roughly Otto’s hips and started a quick pace, pounding into him like there was no tomorrow.

 

It has been long since the last time he was able to just not think during sex, due to his powers he was always afraid of hurting his partners, both male and female – not that he had many during the last few years – but he fully knew Otto was able to handle him.  
Walter let himself go, his mind dizzy and his vision clouding as he only followed his istincts, chasing the pleasure like a starving beast chases his prey.

  
Otto wasn’t in a better shape. His face was was barely visible under his locks, some bouncing around following Walter’s thrusts and some other stuck on his back, glistering with sweat. His chest was pressed on the wall by Walter’s force, that and his hands the only things holding him up, since the latest’s painful grip on his hips had him not touching the ground with his bare feet. Otto didn’t bruise easily anymore, but given the strenght holding him up he’d be surprised if he didn’t find a blueish color on his hips in the morning. Superhuman powers _do_ come in handy during sex.

  
That thought was the final thing to push him over the edge, untouched, moaning loudly.  
Walter significantly slowed down to a halt, putting Otto down and waiting for him to come down from the hypersensitivity.

  
“Why did you” _pant_ “stop?”

  
“I’m not that inconsiderate, y’know”

  
Otto strightened, popping his back “I’m not done with you yet, I have other plans” he grabbed Walter’s hand, guiding him onto the big bed, a more suitable place for their activities instead of the wall nearby.

  
“What happens in this bedroom stays in the bedroom. The preparations won’t be done until tomorrow morning, so I can have you for the whole night”

  
Otto had Walter lay against the headboard, not before having discarded all of his clothes. Otto’s remaining clothes followed suit, and he climbed on top of the other man, his back straight and proud as if he wasn’t fully naked himself.  
If Otto was a sight before, now it was even better.

  
He looked proud, mischievous eyes looking at him from above, partially hidden by his long hair, framing his face and lithe body, his skin shining under the artificial light, pale as always but reddened here and there, on his cheeks mainly but on his hips too, where two hand-shaped bruises were starting to form already.

  
Otto looked at them and nodded, then bowed down to reach for Walter’s glasses. They were close enough for Walter to see the other clearly even without them, so he made no complaints.  
Otto put them on, pushing them upwards with his index and middle finger.

 

“How do I look?”

  
Walter felt his face heating up. His glasses really framed perfectly those emerald eyes, so deep and shiny. He had to look away to avoid getting lost in that sea of green.

  
“Gorgeous” was the laconic answer.

  
Otto giggled satisfied and bowed again, kissing Walter. No bites this time, it started as a chase kiss that soon transformed into a heated one. Clearly, the bites before were because Otto was angry at him for something, but now, he was only aroused.

  
Otto rolled his hips against Walter’s grinding his already forming erection against Walter’s still full one. They kissed fiercely, tongues meeting each other halfway, breathing coming heavily though their noses. Otto was the one breaking the kiss, licking and kissing along Walter’s jaw and down his neck, mouthing at the bruise he left before.

  
Walter wasn’t planning to stay still, and he got hold of both of them, pumping at a slow rhythm. That made Otto bend backward, taken aback by the sudden surge of pleasure.  
The continued for a few moments, both panting in each other’s ears, then Otto stopped the motion.

  
“I told you, have other plans for you”

  
That said, he stood upwards, guiding Walter’s erection into him again, sheathing him in one full motion.  
Otto grabbed the headboard next to Walter’s head and moved upwards again, only leaving the tip inside of him. Walter gasped in anticipation, and Otto lowered himself faster and harder, building up a strong rhythm that made Walter hit that spot that made him see stars every time he lowered himself.

  
Walter followed his motions by slamming his hips upwards, his hands holding Otto down onto him. They pressed on the bruises he made before, and that pain only fueled Otto’s pleasure.

 

Otto was panting heavily by now, eyes closed with Walter’s glasses still bouncing on his nose, low moans escaping his lips every time his body slammed onto Walter’s hips. Walter was in the same situation, feeling his climax approaching closer and closer.

 

He let go of one of Otto’s hips and started pumping his erection. Otto’s breath hitched even more, clearly close himself.

With a loud moan Otto came, spilling onto Walter’s stomach. He followed suit, a low, low moan the only sound of his climax.  
They both stayed still for a while, then Otto rolled over on his back next to Walter, both exausted.

Otto gave Walter his glasses, who put them on the nightstand instead of wearing them.

 

“News of the week” Walter broke the silence “Otto Apocalypse is loud in bed”

  
A light-hearted laugh came from the man at his side “That’s all you have to say?” smirked Otto, rolling on his stomach, one arm holding his face up.

 

“What did you expect, me praising your sex abilities? I haven’t seen much beside a nice ass”

 

Otto giggled “Are you trying to win me over with flattery or spite?” He held his free hand over Walter’s chest, fingertips tracing his sternum.

  
“Who knows”

 

Otto’s finger traveled up, tracing his collarbones, the muscle of his neck, the bone of his jaw and landing on Walter’s bottom lip, feeling the cut he made.  
Walter didn’t move, only eyeing him sideways, his lips unconsciously parting slightly at Otto’s touch.

  
“Anyway, I hope you’re ready” Otto pushed his finger inside Walter’s mouth, who eagerly licked it– much to his dismay.

  
“Because the night is still young, and that was just the appetizer”


End file.
